planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
New Conglomerate
Traitors. Rebels. Terrorists. These are words often associated with the New Conglomerate, However, to many the New Conglomerate is something else entirely: Heroes. Freedom Fighters. Protectors. A loosely connected group of rebel factions and idealistic freedom fighters, the New Conglomerate fights against the hegemony of the Terran. The New Conglomerate is a separatist faction determined to remain free of the controlling and domineering Republic. They feel that any form of control is oppression and that a miserable free man is better off than a contented slave. Colors Blue and Gold Description The New Conglomerate (NC) split from the Terran Republic due to its totalitarian oppression. Over a century before the wormhole collapse, there was a small group of freedom-fighters that called themselves “Liberty’s Call”. They staged a demonstration protesting the Republic’s apparent systematic elimination of human rights. A large group of people gathered to hear their views; however, the Terran Republic’s Riot Police put an end to the demonstration, killing every protestor and even several innocent onlookers. Now, with the wormhole collapse, the New Conglomerate is determined to write a new history. A history free of the overbearing and draconian Republic. In the process of their separation, they gained control of several rebirthing facilities. Now, they work on recruiting an overwhelming army to crush their oppressive enemy, the Terran Republic. Originally founded by some of the most powerful corporations on Earth as a political entity working against some of the restrictive policies of the Terran Republic the New Conglomerate’s “spirit of opposition” has only increased in the intervening centuries. The original founders were members of three groups that ultimately came together into one conglomerate. The primary group was the executive level businessmen that ran the powerful companies back on Earth and Terran colonies. They were sent to the other side of the universe to exponentially increase company profits and run the new businesses on this side of the universe. Of course, they couldn’t be expected to perform the hard labor themselves, so they brought along the civilian workforce. These civilians were paid to join the mission to build new cities, factories and more. Once they were done they were supposed to return to Earth to collect their creds. The final group members are the mercenaries, both highly paid and highly dangerous. They were brought along with the sole purpose of protecting the businessmen. Now an empire in their own right they are in total open war with both the Terran Republic and the Vanu Sovereignty, seeking to free humanity from the tyrannical grip of the former, and defend them from the fanatical alien influence of the latter. Considering them “freaks”, the NC also strives to destroy the Vanu Sovereignty. The VS are accused of attempting to mold humanity to their own alien-influenced views. The NC believes that the Vanu view the human race as a flawed species, and they will do what it takes to mold it into something different, something alien, thus destroying the human race. Since the start of hostilities, the unpredictable and ruthless tactics employed by the insurgent NC have allowed them to gain significant ground against the seemingly overwhelming TR military. Their methodology is to achieve victory by any means necessary and they are not afraid to use experimental weaponry, guerilla tactics or unconventional warfare if the need arises. The New Conglomerate’s philosophy of warfare stresses brute force, thus their tactics rely upon heavy tanks, hard-hitting weapons systems, and shields hoping to smash the enemy in the initial contact before they can react. Notable quote regarding the Terran Republic "This whole mess comes down to a bunch of military despots being unwilling to let go of the reins of power. We're not going to live under TR dictatorship any longer, and we'll fight them to the last man to show it. We won't stop until the people can control their own destinies; we'll live our lives, run our businesses, and raise our families - without the constant oversight of men with guns.” Notable quote regarding the Vanu Sovereignty "Seems like they've forgotten that it wasn't too long ago we were all in the same boat. Unfortunately their fanaticism has become dangerous. Frankly, their "convert or else" attitude reminds me of the goddamned TR. There's no place for the Vanu Sovereignty in a free world, because they refuse to respect my right to tell them to buzz right off." Vehicles & Weapons While they’re not blessed with the infinite resources of the Terran Republic, the N.C. have managed to build up enormous reserves of weapons, armor and vehicles which they keep well maintained. Their equipment might not be the prettiest on the battlefield, but the N.C. philosophy is that as long as it shoots straight or can take a pounding that’s what really counts. This gives them access to an incredibly diverse range of weapons and gadgets to help get the job done. The Blue and Gold are built around hitting first, hitting hardest and taking a beating. Although their weapons might not have the most finesse (often having strong kick, long reload times, and slower firing rates) they do pack a hell of a punch. On the vehicles side, the New Conglomerate has two unique empire vehicles, the Reaver attack fighter and the Vanguard medium battle tank. Whether in the air or on land, the N.C. vehicles pack on more armaments and armor as well as abilities that allow them to stay in battle longer than the other empires equivalents. While the N.C. vehicles excel in durability and sheer firepower, their trade off is in mobility and speed. The Reaver '''may be slower to fire and move, it makes up for it in punch. The Reaver boasts excellent durability, the ability to pack on more armaments and armor, and when the Reaver's weapons hit their mark the enemy certainly knows it. '''The Vanguard follows the same philosophy as the N.C. Reaver. The Vanguard is the slowest of the main battle tanks and slowest to fire, however it is also the best armored of all the main battle tanks and it's weapon capabilities are devastating.